


Simply Introverted

by FictionLover987



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover987/pseuds/FictionLover987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate snow and people until one winter spirit messes that whole thing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hate snow. It was freezing. Pointless, really. Yeah, sure, people liked playing in it. But all they really got from it was a cold. That, and “happy memories.” But nobody really cared about memories in the end. Not here anyways. And they definitely didn’t care about me, you think.  
You’re an orphan, but you’ve never really thought much about it. Yeah, you were curious as to what your parents were like. But you’ve obviously been much better without them, since the woman who ran the orphanage had found you with bruises and scratches all over your body. You were only a few months old, dumped on the steps of the run-down orphanage building.

  
People were so fake, and you hated it. You just ended up pushing people away. It was better this way, you reason, trudging in the snow. You hated people pitying you, or making fun of you – just because of a decision your parents made. You had no choice in the matter. It was stupid of people to judge you based on that. Parents don’t change who you are, you conclude.

  
Besides, you’re old enough to take care of yourself now. You’re sixteen; you’re too old for the orphanage. All they could do was let you stay there, until you found a reasonable home.  
It’s just an apartment. Nothing permanent. But, you can afford it. And that alone makes you happy.

  
The landlady’s nice too, though, she doesn’t chat much. She knows you like to keep to yourself, so she never pushes for more than a simple “hello” and “how are you?” She always makes you tea when you need it though. She was the only person who cared – truly cared.

  
You grunted, tripping on some snow. You kicked it up, and continued trudging through it.

  
You hate snow.

  
There’s a big crowd of people over by a store’s entrance.

  
“What th-“ You had tried to state, but some girls interrupted, squealing beside you.

  
“Oh my gosh! He is soooo dreamy. I don’t know half of the stuff he says, but gosh, he says them so cutely!” The girl wearing a skirt said. She had a woven beach bag hanging from her arm. You thought it was strange for someone to be carrying a beach bag in the middle of winter, but you shrugged it off. Not something too concerning.

  
“I know right! I wonder if he’d say yes if I asked him out…” The girl wearing jeans said, her cheeks red. She had a hat on and a T-shirt that had some fandom on it that you didn’t recognize.

  
Beach Bag and Red Cheeks’s conversation was making your brain hurt, and you figured the attention-holder in the middle of the crowd was just a boy anyway, so you moved on.

  
“H-hey wait!” You looked back. It’s Red Cheeks.

“Y-you dropped this!” She handed you a wallet.

You raised an eyebrow, but realized it’s yours. “Oh, thanks.” You mumbled, turning and walking away again.

After you were sure she wasn’t watching you anymore your walk turned into a bolting run.

You don’t really like people. You’re a big introvert. Most people think that introverts are rude, ignoring friendly people, but you know better. Most introverts are just shy with people they’ve met only a couple of times, and are perfectly excited and rambling quite a bit with their close friends and family. Other introverts are not very social. At all. Some want to, but they don’t really know how. Others don’t want to, and they’re perfectly happy being shut out of cliques and ignored. You are one of them.

  
After all, you’re used to it. People never care, especially the hopeful parents who originally wanted to adopt you. You scoffed, just thinking about it. It was so plain to see; they hated you since the moment you came out. They wanted a girl, and a superbly girly one at that.

  
However, unlike their desperate hopes, you grew up with only a few older boys in the orphanage. More girls came eventually, but by then, you had grown accustomed with boys and ignored the girls. Any possible “girly-ness” was immediately snuffed out, with all the boys’ pranks and frantic habits.

  
But now they’re all married, and probably don’t even remember you, you reasoned, continuing to walk away.

  
“Ugh, why is he going to her? She doesn’t care about anyone!”

  
“I know!”

“A cute guy like him deserves a girl… nicer…”

“And prettier…”

“And not socially awkward.” Laughs echoed.

The insults had cut into your heart. But you ignored it, letting the metaphorical scabs form.

“Hey! Wait up!” This wasn’t a gossiping girl’s voice, but a boy’s.

You had no interest, whatsoever to give more fuel to the girls’ fires, nor in him, so naturally, you ignored him, and continued to walk away. You didn’t have time for this. No. Time.

The boy grabbed your wrist. Piercing coldness sprinted through your nervous system.

“Oh, geez! Do you soak your hands in ice water?!” Your temper immediately shot off, as you turned sharply to face him, rubbing the numbness away from your wrist.

The boy had white hair, and was wearing a blue hoodie, navy blue jeans, and – oh geez – sandals. Brown sandals. His feet looked even paler than his face, poor things.

The boy looked taken back, but he pressed on. “Uh – can I just hang out with-“

“No.” No time. You looked at your watch, sighing. The grocery store was going to close soon if you didn’t hurry…

“Please – ” He looked desperately at the coming-closer mob of girls. “These girls won’t leave me alone! I don’t know what to do – “

“Then you better hope your growth spurt stops soon!” You grunted, walking away.

You heard the trudging snow behind you.

_Is he a stalker now?_ You thought. Is he really that scared of some girls crushing on him that he wants to stalk another one? Wow, he’s desperate. You thought, eyeing him as he  pretended being interested in a newspaper stand.

You might as well at least act like you gave him permission to follow you, you sighed.

You walked up to the stand, giving the man some money. While the seller was preoccupied looking for an old issue you “wanted”, you muttered, “Fine. You can come. But don’t cause trouble, and if the girls continue following you, following me, then stop. K?”

The boy nodded, eyeing you. “I just need to find my friends; then I’ll be on my way…” The boy said. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Cool.” I didn’t want to know his name. That meant he wanted to know mine, so I gave him a short response, so he’d hopefully drop it.

“Hah. You have no idea how punny that actually was…” He muttered. You glared at him in response. _Punny_? You thought. Oh well. At least he’s forgotten it.

“Uhm… your name?”  Crap. You thought.

“Don’t have one.”

  
“Ah. The hard-to-get type.”

“Nope. Just the want-to-slug-you type.”

“Pfft.” He scoffed. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

“Mm. If I didn’t want to stay out of trouble, I’d prove it.” You said simply.

“Mmm-hm… All I’m hearing is excuses, excuses, and more excuses.” He said, putting the stick he’d been carrying, on his shoulders. He almost looked like an old woman, using a stick to carry two jugs of water. You wished he was, because then he wouldn’t be walking with you, and you wouldn’t be having to worry about more back-stabbing gossip about how you “must” have enchanted this “Jack” guy to fall in love with you. You rolled your eyes, just thinking about all of the possible desperate-for-trouble rumors that could pop up. Your anger rose when you thought of people actually believing the stupid lies.

Your feet stopped before the store. It was closed. You sighed, annoyed, picking up some snow and throwing it at the sign.

Jack smirked, leaning against his staff. “Aw, what’s the matter?”

He seemed to get a lot more joy out of people’s pain, now. He didn’t seem to be the shy, helpless-against-girls wimp you originally thought he was.

“Oh nothing- just that you made me late, and now the store is closed.” You kicked up snow, frustrated. You wanted to make a birthday cake for Mrs. Hudson, but forgot to get eggs. Eggs. What kind of idiot does that? One that thought she already had some… You answered yourself, completely ticked off.

You placed your hands in your pockets, and started walking away, leaving the white-haired, almost barefoot boy playing with some snow on the ground.  
He realized you were walking away, and caught up – much to your disappointment.

You apparently groaned in response, because he said, “Aw! Just admit it! You like havin’ me around!”

You almost broke out laughing, but managed to stifle it. You ignored him, so he’d hopefully drop the subject, and your temper wouldn’t rise out of proportion.  
He really annoyed you. Why was he stringing along with you anyways? You hardly knew the guy. Then you remembered.

“Hm. Looks like your little fan girls gave up on you.” You gestured to the empty sidewalk behind you. “See ya!” You started walking faster.

He caught up, saying “Nah. They just can’t see me.”

You stopped suddenly, glancing at him. “What?”

“They can’t see me. I’m not in my human form anymore.”

“Oooooh.” You laughed awkardly. But inwardly, that was not the case. Crap. He’s crazy. You thought. How close is the police station? Or any public place for that matter? Okay. I just kick him in the shins and run. Simple. Crap. I left my phone at my apartment. No matter. I’m sure I can out-run him. I’ll be fine. You tried to assure yourself. Okay. Just. Change the subject!

“So. Uhm… Where are your friends?”

“One’s looking for a toy, one’s at a dentist checkup, one’s looking to buy a sleeping mattress, and my fourth… friend… is looking for some paint.” You guessed he didn’t normally consider the paint-lover a friend.

“Interesting bunch.”

He laughed, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. “Yeah, actually.”

You smirked at him, rolling your eyes. You continued walking beside him, hands behind your back, and your tote bag’s strap pinched a little with each step you took.

You hadn’t spoken much, too scared to rush him into talking about how he wasn’t human, or how other humans couldn’t see him. You knew you were human, and you could see him. 

So, that conversation was completely ridiculous. You just wanted to get away as soon as possible – without him knowing and running after you.

“Ah! Here’s the toy store!” The door dinged, and he held the door out for you. You hesitated, not really wanting to go inside, but hopefully you could just ditch them once he found his friend.

“Hey North!”

_What kind of name is that?_ You thought.

“Why, hello Jack!” The big, broad-shouldered man in a red coat, with a full beard squeezed him tightly. This North guy didn’t even notice you, which was quite to your satisfaction. 

You fell behind, and slowly inched your way to the door, slowly opened it, being thankful it was too slow for the bell to ring, slipped outside, and then ran. You ran fast, stumbling on the unhelpful, useless snow, which appeared to actually want to slow you down.

It stuffed itself in your shoes, clinged onto your pants, and made it near-impossible to run. You didn’t care; you were far enough from the toy store, where “Jack” and “North” wouldn’t be able to see you. Then North can deal with all of Jack’s hallucinations of him not being human, and all that other junk.

“Hm. Where is this girlfriend?” The loud Russian said.

Oh great. I can hear him, that means they’re not in the store anymore… And wait. GIRLFRIEND?!?!

Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Just gotta get home, and forget about this Jack.

“Hey!”

Too late, you thought, freezing in mid-tracks.

You squeezed your eyes shut, turning slowly.

You glanced around, shrugging, and tried to scurry off again.

The snow hates you. It is very difficult to run in it.

“Hey!” The boy grabbed your wrist again, but quickly released it.

The sudden let-go, made you tumble into a snow drift. Brushing off snow, you mumbled, “Geez.. I hate snow..”

You picked yourself up, looking around. “Where-?”

“Look up.” Jack laughed. You look up, and he’s grinning down at you like an idiot.

You gasped. “Y-you’re flying!”

“Yep!”

You stared blankly at him, then walked silently away, choosing to not believe it.You were probably just imagining him. You dodged the people, as far away as you could.

He drifted down to the sidewalk.

“You don’t really like me very much, do you?”

“No, it’s not that. You probably don’t even exist. And if you do, then you clearly have some… mental… problems. Both aren’t good.”  
I continued moving past the crowds, avoiding eye contact with the moving people.

“I don’t have mental problems! And I DO exist!”

His excitement made him start flying.

“Oh yeah. Of course you do. Because normal, EXISTING humans fly to their heart’s content.” I ducked under him, and continued walking.

Jack sighed, continuing to follow me. “You don’t really like people in general do you?”

“No, I’m simply introverted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate snow and people until one winter spirit messes that whole thing up.

Chapter 2  
  
"Yeah right." Jack declared, crossing his arms in front of you.   
  
You sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"Look. I'm sure you're a nice guy. Despite your... Crave to stalk people... Thinking you're not human... Thinking humans can't see you... Your ability to fly... And you're wearing only sandals in the middle of winter. But I don't have time for this." You bumped his shoulder while walking past him.   
  
"Suuure. Blame your inability to talk to people on a Guardian!" He called, his hands to his mouth amplifying his voice.  
  
"No. I'm blaming it on people who are mentally ill, including you."  
  
"I. Am. Not. Crazy!"  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes, stepping inside a different grocery store.   
  
"I'm telling you the truth! Here I'll turn into human." He sparkled, and then a man who was right about to walk into him, the glow-y white being chased away, bumped into Jack.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry, kid! Didn't see ya there! Now, what did you want honey?" He talked into the phone and hurried around Jack.  "W-watermelon? B-but it's not in season!"  
  
"See?" He grinned.   
  
"He was distracted! He's shopping for his wife!" You retorted.   
  
"Ok. Fine don't believe me. But I really *am* the guardian of winter."  
  
You rolled your eyes and started walking away from him.   
  
"What?" He called.   
  
You stopped, thinking of a way to catch him. You smirked, then hurried up in front of him to retort, "Well I've always pictured the guardian of winter, any guardian really, to be extremely old. With a long beard and everything."  
  
"Oh that's just another rumor. I am old, but I don't look like it. I'm really 317."  
  
You rolled your eyes again. "And yet he called you 'kid'."  
  
"It's true! Ask North!"  
  
"Ah, yes. The big, red guy. Does he know about your mental disease?"  
  
"Wha- I DONT HAVE ONE!!!" He started ranting on and on about something, but a woman came and interrupted.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave the store. You're making the other customers uncomfortable."  
  
Jack looked shocked, not completely aware of what to do in this situation. You piped up.   
  
"Oh sorry, ma'am. My.. Uh... Cousin has a little-" You were whispering now, "mental problem." You returned to your normal voice. "I just need some eggs though, and then I'll take my dear cousin out of everyone's way." You smiled cheerfully.   
  
"Mm." The woman nodded, then walked away. She turned saying, "The eggs are over there." She pointed to an isle.   
  
"Ah! Thank you very much!" You knew where the eggs were, but if it'd help your "dear cousin" and you stay out of trouble it was worth it.   
  
You and Jack said nothing at all, Jack still steaming angry, until you got the eggs, paid for them, and led him out of the store.   
  
One thing's for certain. He was a lot more comfortable in the snow. You knew he was just going to start another conversation, so minus well beat him to it, so you could at least choose the topic.   
  
"So, you're a guardian, right? What exactly are you guarding?"  
  
"Depends on whatchya mean. All of us guardians protect children, but me in particular? I guard snowballs and fun times!" He said cheerfully.   
  
"Riiight." You said sarcastically. "And what does that have to do with have to do with me exactly?"   
  
"Don't know yet. Be easier if I found out your name..."  
  
"Not gonna happen." You started walking faster.   
  
Jack sighed, landing from his flight in front of you.   
  
"Look, what do you want? The girls are gone. You don't need your 'escort' anymore." You said abruptly.   
  
Jack sighed again, still looking at you.   
  
"And wipe that stupid grin off your face. It's annoying."  
  
"Why? Cuz it makes you think I know something you don't?"  
  
"Oh, I know everyone knows different things. Like I know how to deal with people here and you do not." You smiled knowingly, and then turned and walked away. You mouthed the words, Five...  
....Four...  
...Three...  
...Two...  
...One...  
You held out your hands, gesturing to the empty space in front of you. And sure enough Jack was in front of you again from who knows where.   
  
"Excuse me?! You're the socially awkward.... Girl!"  
  
"Wooow, where'd you pick up that painful insult?" Your voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"I don't really know; it just kinda... Came..."  
  
"Mm. From your brain then?" You looked up at him. "That would be why it... Well.. Sucked. "   
  
You started walking away again, but the piercing coldness ran into your wrist again. He pulled you in closer, and you thudded against his chest.   
  
"L-Let go. You're f-fr-freezing!" The words chattered through your teeth.   
  
"Well, I am the Guardian of Winter remember?"  
  
You groaned, but nodded.   
  
"Please listen without arguing!- either you're in danger or we need your help."  
  
"W-we?"  
  
"'The big, red guy.' And more of my friends."  
  
"Oh y-yeah. The r-red, b-big guy, the p-paint lover, the tooth ch-checkup, and the m-mattress dependant." You tried to leak sarcasm into your voice, but the shivers made your tone increasingly less skeptical. And unfortunately increasingly more helpless.   
  
"And Manny."  
  
"Wh-who is that?"  
  
"He's... Kind of like my family..."  
  
"L-like a distant grandfather? O-or loving brother? Or e-expectful fath-"  
  
"More like a crazy uncle. Who likes riddles, hence we don't know if you're in danger or supposed to help us... Or both."  
  
"L-like being in d-danger because I helped you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
You sighed. "S-so c-can you l-let go?"  
  
"Promise you won't run?"  
  
"Wha when have I ever run?"  
  
"When you ditched North and me in the toy shop!"  
  
"I w-was just being c-considerate! Didn't think you'd like a r-random stranger barging in on your l-little catch-up chat!"  
  
Jack chuckled, loosening his grip. "You're getting a little too good at lying."  
  
"Getting? Psh. I'm the master of lying."  
  
He chuckled again. "Okay. How bout we start again?" You nodded, glancing up at him, uncertain.   
  
"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter and Fun, at your service!" He smirked, bowing.   
  
"I'm (F/n) (L/n), probably, but not really wanting to be, at yours." You refused to curtsy, and just continued to stand there, crossing your arms.   
  
"And wait - Jack Frost? Like the 'nipping at your nose' expression?" You still didn't really believe this nonsense. You were totally just dreaming. Yes, you had pinched yourself several times, but you could've just dreamed that up. You just needed to stall until you finally woke up - and man, were you taking your darn sweet time...  
  
"Well..." He started coming closer. "That's mostly just a rumor, but I *can* make an exception, if you'd like." His face was just a foot away, his smirk growing bigger, and his brilliant blue eyes shining with mischievousness.  
  
You gasped, pulling away, and crying out, "Craaaaaaappp!" Poor Jack looked honestly offended.   
  
You looked in the grocery bag, and almost all of the eggs were now cracked.   
  
"Ugh." You kicked some snow, hanging your head. "Now I have to get eggs again... And we're almost home, too..." You started walking in the other direction again.   
  
Jack laughed full-heartedly, probably realizing you hadn't rejected. "Well, we can just fly..." He bounded over to you, faster than you could say "Jack Frost, we are NOT flying!" He put his stick over you, his hands on each side, your elbows over his arms, and his chest behind you, once again. Then you started floating up.   
  
"Just don't look dow-."   
  
"I'm TRYING not to think about it." You said hotly.   
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
A few minutes later, you got the eggs, and Jack, still too fast for you to think, flew you to your apartment.   
  
"I'm honestly surprised the eggs didn't get broken again, or that the woman hadn't said anything.."   
  
Jack laughed. "Well, as far she knows, your 'cousin' wasn't there, so she didn't have any trouble."  
  
"Oh, so you admit that you're trouble?"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant!"  
  
You smirked, putting the eggs in the fridge. You turned to face him, having your hands on your hips. "Okay. So if I'm going to help you and your friends, I think I should meet them first."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Jack. Why are we flying? Again. After I told you n-"  
  
"Oh right. You're afraid of heights..."  
  
"I'm not! I just don't like flying unless I'm in an airplane... With a floor below my feet..."  
  
Jack laughed. "You'll be fine, (F/n)."  
  
You sighed, irritated, but soon enough you and White Haired Boy arrived at the toy shop.  
  
You waited, leaning against the wall, until North and Jack came out.  
  
"Ah! Well hello, dear!"  
  
"She's a keeper, Jack." North whispered, turning away to Jack. You pretended not to hear, and changed the subject, "So where to next?"  
  
"To get Sandy!" North bellowed.  
  
"... Sandy?"  
  
"Uh, the one shopping for mattresses. His full name is the Sandman." Jack explained, his hand scratching the back of his head. He was obviously still a little pink from North's previous comment.  
  
"Like the guy that gives dreams to children?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
You nodded, thinking the information over again.  
  
You were getting tired by now actually. As it was getting closer and closer to dark. You really disliked being out after dark. Some people are crazy at night. And you really didn't want to get stuck with them. You just wanted to be at home, reading or drawing. Anything besides trying to decode the glow-y man's emoticons above his head.  
  
You realized he was "talking" to you, so you tried to refocus.  
  
"Er. Not reeaally following, but thanks anyway, little guy." You smiled.  
  
He sighed, shrugging, and then he floated towards the front door.  
  
A few minutes had passed and you woke up. You yawned looking about. You were in your apartment.  
  
'Was it just a dream?" You thought, getting up.  
  
You tripped over something on the floor, and you thudded on top of something.  
  
You sighed, ticked off. On someone. You corrected yourself.  
  
It was Jack and he had left his stupid stick right in front of your bed.  
  
"Well, hey there!" He smirked teasingly.  
  
You got up, aiming the stick at him. He raised his hands and said, "C-careful..."  
  
"It's just a sti-"  
  
Just then a feathered lady burst into the room, she toppled on top of you and threw the stick at Jack.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!" You yelled out, forcing the surprisingly light girl off you.  
  
"Jack brought you home after you-" she defended.  
  
"What on earth is goi-" Mrs. Hudson peered into the room.  
  
"Not now Mrs. Hudson!!" You yelled, still annoyed at the girl.  
  
Mrs. Hudson said, "Uh... O-okay..."  
  
You waited until Mrs. Hudson closed the door and counted the steps so you knew she was far enough to not hear you.  
  
"Now what the heck was that for?!"  
  
"Jack brought you home, and after all he's done for you, you should at least not point his weapon at him! And honestly fainting before even brushing your teeth! Making my poor fairies do it!!"  
  
"Wha. You brushed my TEETH?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, of cou-" The blue girl started.  
  
Jack interrupted, "I like how're you're more upset about how she brushed your teeth than how you fainted in a mattress shop..."  
  
"SHUT UP, JACK!!!!!" You and the girl screamed.  
  
You sighed, thumping down on the bed, and the girl leaned against the opposite wall, sliding down. Jack chuckled, shocked, lowering his hands down and taking hold of his staff.  
  
"Wait...Feathers... Wings... Weird obsession with teeth... You're the Tooth Fairy, aren't you?" You said dryly.  
  
She looked at you, nodded, eyeing you carefully. "And it's not weird!!"  
  
"Oh yeeeah... Suure..." You drawled getting up off the bed, and walking around. "I brush people I don't know's teeth all the time! Especially while they're unconscious!!" You clapped your hands, and pushing against your mouth, frustrated. Your index fingers were on your nose, and you pushed some of the dust out of your eye, as you had just woken up and not, of course, been blinking to get rid of it.  
  
"Okay. Well. I'm passed the point to believe this is a dream. So. I guess that it's..."  
You really didn't want to bring yourself so low as to believe this was all real and actually happening. "It's probably too much coffee. Yep. I drank too much coffee. That's it."  
  
Jack yawned, smirking.  
  
"And wipe that smug off. It's annoying." Jack grinned even wider.  
  
"Or just keep grinning like an idiot. Something you do quite well actually." Tooth huffed, annoyed. She had a little crush on Jack, doesn't she? But Jack's so dense, he doesn't realize. You smiled mischievously inwardly. That'll be fun to mess with.  
  
You sat down, only to realize someone was snickering and that you just sat on his foot.  
  
You cried out, jumping up, and whirling around.  
  
"Oh! Great! Now I have a kangaroo from Australia with boomerangs and everything." Your sarcasm was thickly laid in the atmosphere of the room. But you didn't care. You just about had it with these weird creeps!  
  
"I am not-" The kangaroo stood up, and glared at Jack, who started laughing hysterically.  
  
"... It's the accent isn't it?"  
  
"I... I don't even..." You sighed, again.  
  
"Okay wait. You're painting an egg, so you're the paint lover Jack hesitated to call friend!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?! HESITATED?!?!" He glared at Jack.  
  
"Wow. I can see why he likes teasing you so much. You're even easier to bother than Jack."  
  
He glared at you, his nose and whiskers twitching.  
  
"Oh. And you have long ears! Obviously the Easter K- Bunny!" You stuttered, stifling your laughter. You started backing away, tripping over Jack again, and landing behind him.  
  
"Can you please get OFF MAH FLOOR?!?!?! That's even weirder than being obsessed with teeth!"  
  
"N-no it's not!" Jack and Tooth said almost at the exact same time.  
  
Mrs. Hudson opened the door and peered in. "What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"N-nothing, Mrs. Hudson... I-I'm fine..."  
  
She sighed and went back out. You burst into laughter.  
  
Sandy flopped inside, through the open window.  
  
"SANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You cried out, grabbing onto him.  
  
His face showed clear confusion as to what he just walked into.  
  
"You're the guardian of sleep right? Or dreams? LET ME SLEEP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"???"  
  
"I can't sleep with these clowns here!!!...."  
  
"!!!!"  
  
You sighed. "So you're not gonna. OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!! I understand what you said!!!!!!" You flopped onto your mattress, the comforter sinking around you, after the sudden weight flattening its air bubbles.  
  
You groaned, being filled with a bunch of emotions - most of them being confusion and frustration and annoyance. "So is it like those ghost movies? I help you, the ghosts, and you *finally* leave me, the ghost-helper, alone?"  
  
"We're not ghosts!!" Jack yelled.  
  
"...."  
  
You looked at Sandy thoughtfully. "More or less? Thanks, Sandy. You don't talk, but you're still the ONLY ONE THAT MAKES SENSE!!!" You said, especially glaring at Jack.  
  
"No wonder I fainted earlie-....." Your forehead was leaning against the cold window, but when you looked up your eyes caught on something.  
  
Smoke!


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh no....' You stared at it blankly, thinking.  
  
It was coming from a very distinct direction. It had to be that place. But you desperately hoped it wasn't.  
  
You hadn't said a word, as you dropped down hurriedly, pulling your older sneakers from under the bed. Everyone was watching you; you could feel it. But you didn't explain. There wasn't any time. You knew what was happening, as it happened to you before.  
  
You pushed them on, the sneakers barely hanging onto your feet. You hadn't even bothered with socks.  
  
You ignored everyone's confused faces and ran out the door, completely ignoring Mrs. Hudson, holding a tray with tea and cookies. She knew that look on your face, though, so didn't push for more answers.  
  
You burst through the door and bounded down the stairs.  
  
You slipped on the concrete, turning sharply, but managed to quickly regain balance before slipping on the ice. You were still wearing the clothes from the previous day, as the thought of changing hadn't really occurred to you. You were just trying to remain calm.  
  
Remain calm.  
  
"Oh hey! Where's socially awkward girl goin' in such a hurry?" A classmate called.  
  
Remain.... Calm.... This idea fluttered away as you began thinking.  
  
You started panicking. What if it- what if it burned.... Down?! A tear slid down, though you barely noticed it. You kept running.  
  
"She's *crying!* Go cry to your momma!!!" Another one yelled out.  
  
'How old are you? Five?' You thought.  
  
You clenched your fists, but kept running. They had no idea. If they even thought of being your friend they would know why you're upset, and they would definitely know that you don't have a mother to run home to!  
  
You stopped suddenly, forgetting what you were doing for an instant. You regained your thoughts and ran.  
  
You came in front of the building.  
  
The flames were dancing along inside and outside of the building, climbing every inch of the old wooden walls. Water splashed onto them by hoses held by the brightly-colored firemen. Debris, panicked people, other firemen, ambulance, even news reporters were everywhere.  
  
The flames had started to go up into the forest behind the building.  
  
Your eyes opened wider, and your hands unclenched.  
  
You couldn't believe it. It was... Destroyed...  
  
The orphanage. Your home.  
  
You panted, looking at the scene, people moving about, children crying, and the orphanage owner hurriedly trying to comfort the children.  
  
Jack stood by you. He didn't say a word. You breathed in, letting out a long, sad sigh. You sank down to the ground, your hands loosely hanging down and resting on the dirt.  
  
Jack went around you, offering his hand. You smiled softly, putting yours into his, and he pulled you up. "You okay?" He asked solemnly.  
  
You started to nod your head, but it turned into a shake. "No."  
  
Jack fell silent, making you become that as well. Then you thought of an idea.  
  
"C...Can you make it snow?" Your voice broke so you had to pause.  
  
"Hum. I can try. But the fire is really strong. Not sure if it'll do anything."  
  
He slammed his staff down, and during that motion snow started drifting down, and ice spread around where it slammed into the ground.  
  
"See? More than just a stick." He grinned quietly.  
  
You let out a snort, "Or you're just showing off."  
  
"Maybe a bit of both." He compromised.  
  
Again - awkward silence.  
  
You couldn't stand looking at the fire anymore. The firemen were putting it out slowly, but you couldn't stand watching anymore. You crossed your arms, rubbing them and shivering.  
  
You started walking around, just looking at all the different people. It was kind of strange seeing so many different people in the same place.  
  
There was children who didn't have any parents, policemen and firemen, both probably having families to go back home to, and Guardians who protect children. News reporters who just want a scoop. And Mrs. Johnson, the orphanage owner.  
  
You thought, when you were about five, that she hated you. You remembered one time that she wanted to put your socks on. You, at the time, thought she just didn't want your "little piggies to be freeeeeeeee..." As you had described it so often.  
  
You chuckled thinking of it, stopping and looking back at the house being destroyed by fire and water.  
  
You had actually managed to run outside the orphanage into the yard. Mrs. Johnson was actually right where you were standing when she finally caught you. She told you that she just wanted your feet to be warm. When you still didn't believe her, and almost started crying, she said that now you can have fun sliding about on the wood. "Just be careful not to trip and fall." She warned.  
  
And you were - having a blast on the wood, with races and everything. But now that wood is ashes.  
  
Your mind slowly drifted back to the present. And you wanted to go home. You were tired of people. You had had enough "social interaction" for the day, and just wanted to collapse on the bed. And get some sleep. Some actual sleep. Alone.  
  
You sighed, about to turn, but you heard a voice that made you stop.  
  
A little boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes searched for the source. A few moments later - found.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!! You have to get her! She's all I have left! I - I promised I'd take care of her to Mom before she... Before she- PLEASE!!!" The boy about ten years old cried put. He had tears in his eyes, and the policemen struggled to hold him.  
  
They didn't respond or anything.  
  
"Please! If you don't get her, then let me!! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
"SOOOPHIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Sooophieeeee!!!!" The boy cried out, staring at the entrance to the orphanage, as if expecting to see his sister happily skip out. The door's arch suddenly dropped down, fire spreading into the grass, making the boy look back at the policemen.  
  
"Please! Just get my sister!! Please!!!"  
  
You looked at them. Any people walking by would stare at the three people and then hurry on by. The firemen were too busy trying to put out the flames. They didn't have time to go in and rescue children. Apparently. And the policemen were too busy... Holding back older siblings to rescue the younger ones.  
  
You looked back at Jack, several yards away. He didn't seem to notice you, as he continued watching some children gleefully play with the snowflakes, trying to catch them with their tongues. He was completely unaware of the extremely hasty decision you were about to make. Good.  
  
You looked back at the boy. Mrs Johnson was now there, saying, "The firemen are doing everything they can, Jamie. You've gotta understand, okay?"  
  
She looked tired. Really tired. She was probably around 60 by now. Taking care of what, 20 children? By herself? Her husband had died before you were even born. He died during that war. And as far as you knew, she didn't have any children old enough to help her and didn't remarry.  
  
You looked around one more time. Back at Jack. He was looking straight at you now.  
  
He knew.  
  
You bolted straight to the orphanage.  
  
"(F/n)!!!!!!!!!" Jack called. "I-I can't get too close; c-Come back!!!!"  
  
You knew he was really saying that he couldn't save you if you got in trouble. You nodded, tears in your eyes.  
  
You just had to help the boy out. You had to.  
  
That desperate look in his eyes. You had that too. Every day. You thought your parents would come back. When they could afford it. That was when you were five and you could think about such things. At 10, just about this "Jamie's" age, - that's when you were getting desperate. And hopeless. And at 11, you knew they wouldn't come back. It doesn't take 11 years to be able to afford your child. Heck, you were 16 now and you could afford to take care of yourself.  
  
And if you died trying to save another little girl, then so be it. It was better than-than being bullied constantly and helping some random Guardians who no one would ever believe you if you talked about them. You tried to persuade yourself. You were crying now. Not sobbing. Not loud. But still, tears were pouring now.  
  
You leaped over the fallen arch, some firemen had already quenched the flames.  
  
Inside, the orphanage was an entirely different scene. You lifted your shirt collar up a little over your mouth , bending down, as to try avoiding the smoke rising to the ceiling.  
  
"H-helloooooo?? Anybody here????? S-Sophie???" Your muffled voice cried out.  
  
You heard a wooden beam thud, and a girl screech. You rushed over.  
  
There were children. Two boys and one girl.  
  
"Are you Sophie?" You asked the girl.  
  
The girl frantically shook her head. "No. She's- She's under here, bu-but we can't get her out!!!" The little girl pointed to a pile of wooden beams. Thankfully not on fire.  
  
"Okay boys. Help me, all right?" It wasn't really a question. But the boys nodded taking hold of a beam, helping you lift it off. You saw a little tuft of hair, and kept pushing and pushing the wood off.  
  
The little blonde girl was unconscious, the sudden force of the beams were too much. You hoped she was still alive. You put your fingers on her neck to check her pulse. Your fingers were trembling, but if you were right - she was alive - but barely.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna have to carry her. So stick. Close. Understand?"  
  
The two boys and the girl nodded.  
  
But the girl cried out, as another wooden beam fell down, catching on fire instantly. The boys looked taken back, as well, but they carefully hid it, as to try to reassure the girl.  
  
You breathed, out, being paranoid yourself. You thought aloud, but it soon turned to reassuring the children. "It's okay. Okay? Let's go now."  
  
You led the way, holding the girl's hand and carrying Sophie in your other one. The boys stuck close to you like glue.  
  
The children clutched to your legs as another piece of wood fell in front of your group. It didn't catch on fire so the four of you hobbled over it, you letting the girl's hands go so you could focus on getting yourself and Sophie over it.  
  
You waited helping them over with your other hand.  
  
Everyone was over the obstacle, and the girl's hand snuck into yours, the boys clutched onto your legs, and everyone continued walking once again.  
  
They were all around five years old. You had to keep going. You would not be responsible for four five-year-olds' deaths and a broken-hearted brother, you told yourself. You'd be responsible for saving them, but not not doing enough, and dying with them. You tried to encourage yourself. It wasn't working. You were still panicked.  
  
The girl stopped for some reason, and the three of you hurried over to her.  
  
"My- my foot!" The girl sobbed. She looked so shocked, by the fire and now this, she probably didn't even feel the pain at that moment.  
  
She had stepped on a nail. A really long and sharp nail. It went through her shoe, and through her skin, and came out on top.  
  
You grimaced, just looking at it.  
  
"Uh. Okay. N-no. Don't take it out. Here climb onto my back." You knew the bleeding would be worse if the nail was taken out. Seriously. Who leaves a flipping 2 inch long nail out on its top out on the floor?!?! You were ticked off at the builders who built this. You were surprised when you realized you were clenching your fists.  
  
The girl looked at her wound, and she started sobbing louder, realizing the pain was now coming from her foot.  
  
You panicked. You tried to calm your voice. "Uh don't look at it either. Just uhm think of ice cream okay? And you can eat that once we're outta here!"  
  
'Kids like ice cream, right?' You thought to yourself as you turned, letting her short, chubby little arms clasp around your neck. You switched Sophie around to your other side, so you could hold the uninjured foot.  
  
The girl sniffled. "O... Okay. It is my birthday tomorrow..."  
  
Oh gosh. Her birthday tomorrow? Hopefully you can let her live that long... You told yourself. Making a funny noise, you said "up we goooo..." Making the girl and boys laugh.  Then the boys returned to clutching onto your jeans as tightly as possible.  
  
\--------------  
  
You loved sky. And outside. And clean air. Even snow. And maybe even people too.  
  
"All right up you guys go." The boys happily clambered over the fallen arch. You would have thought they would run, but they looked worriedly back at you, waiting for you to do the same.  
  
You said to the girl, "Okay. I'm sorry. I know it hurts. But I'll help you over it, but I'm gonna have to lower you okay? I can't go over carrying both of you..."  
  
The girl nodded, whimpering when her foot touched the ground.  
  
"All right. Let me get Sophie over..." You gently lowered her onto the ground, the boys catching her and helping her down. Sophie didn't make a single noise. You were trying to hide your panic.  
  
"All right. Now it's your turn.." You gently lifted her over, and she stood, a boy helping her.  
  
Then you quickly climbed over.  
  
You let her climb onto your back again, and picked up Sophie, and started walking away. The boys still clinging onto you, even though they were safe now. The building creaked behind, and there was a very loud noise, and smoke rose. You all turned around to look, and the building collapsed.  
  
"Whoo!! Good timing!" You grinned, the boys happily smiling.  
  
You realized that there was a big burn on your leg, and you limped forward. The boys yelled out, and some medics came rushing over.  
  
One took Sophie, gently laying her on a stretcher, and immediately pumping her heart and doing whatever.  
  
The next took the girl, and examined her foot. She told you, "okay. I have to give her a sedative because this will hurt - a lot."  
  
You nodded solemnly, as if you had any authority on the matter.  
  
The girl looked at you, tears starting to swell up and fall down.  
  
"Hey. You're gonna be okay, okay? You've been very brave. And you still have that ice cream to enjoy on your birthday tomorrow okay? No little foot injury's gonna stop you now!" You smiled, holding her hand.  
  
The woman sterilized a part of her arm, but the girl didn't even notice, her eyes fixed on you. She was smiling now. Smiling!  
  
"What's your favorite flavor?" You asked.  
  
"Strawberry! But we don't have it a lot cause it's so expen-" she cried out, the shot injecting into her arm. Her eyes slowly closed, and the woman gently laid her back on the stretcher.  
  
The littler girl wasn't able to squeeze your hand anymore, and the circulation slowly returned to your hand. You smiled at her, but everything went dark.  
  
"Quick! Great lack of..... Needs oxygen......" The voices blurred. "Second-degree burn!"  
  
You didn't even know the girl's name. Was she going to die? Your thoughts tumbled around in confusion.  
  
What about Sophie? And the other two boys?  
  
Did Jamie know his sister was safe?  
  
"The... The children..." You muttered.  
  
"I've got a response!!!!" The woman who had been helping the girl declared urgently.  
  
You blacked out.


	6. sorry, guys. i stopped using this site. but i do have it on deviantart! :) LINK IS IN THE CHAPTER AND SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fictionlover987.deviantart.com/gallery/48210614/ROTG-Fanfic-Simply-Introverted

http://fictionlover987.deviantart.com/gallery/48210614/ROTG-Fanfic-Simply-Introverted


End file.
